1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clip on spacers for rebars or welded fabric used in structures to space the rebars or welded fabric a specified distance from concrete mold walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past concrete rebars or welded fabric have been held in place by a variety of devices. Some of the devices are for holding the rebars or welded fabric a specified distance above the ground and so have a large ground contacting area to form a stable base for holding the rebars or welded fabric up without the spacer tipping over. Other spacers are used to hold mold walls away from a lattice of intersecting rebars or welded fabric. In this use a large contact area with the wall will leave a large area of the spacer exposed when the mold is removed. The concrete is thereby prevented from filling in the volume against the mold wall in the space occupied by the spacer. It is important to have as small a footprint of the spacers at the mold so that the edges of the poured concrete has more concrete on the outer surface for greater strength and for a better appearance.
Some spacers have clip on portions where two clips on each rebar are very close together such that the spacer can twist or turn on the rebar. These spacers are thus not held sufficiently straight, resulting in variations of spacing distance between the mold wall and the rebars or welded fabric. It is important to have spacers that will stay aligned to hold the mold wall a specified distance from the rebars or welded fabric.
Some spacers have clip on connections, which can come loose during impacts received during the construction process. It is desired to have clips that will stay connected once installed on the rebars or welded fabric.
Strike Tool 31785 64th Ave., Cannon Falls, Minn. 55009, has a pyramid spacer with a C-shaped clip-on portion for engaging rebars.